DeathNote, the Return
by Squeeble
Summary: After spending four years in the Oujou Bun'ya, Raito returns with Ryuk "by his side" and a DeathNote in his hands...
1. Out of the Oujou Bun'ya

DeathNote FanFic

FYI: Raito is Light in Japanese...It's his true name.

FYI2: OxOxO Ryuk's PoV

FYI3: XoXoX Raito's PoV

Ryuzaki and Raito are back. Will Raito be defeated again?

OxOxO

Ryuk sat against a wall in the Shinegami realm. _I'm so bored,_ he thought. It'd been four years since the end of his game with Yagami Raito, the over-enthusiastic teenager with a passion for "justice." Since then, the only thing he'd done, entertainment-wise, was con three DeathNotes away from thick-witted Shinegami._ You know what? _He thought to himself. _I miss that Yagami kid. _He_ was good for entertainment._

Tucking his four DeathNotes into his belt, Ryuk decided to visit Raito. Tearing open a gateway to the Oujou Bun'ya, the realm where mortal users of DeathNotes were sent after death, Ryuk suddenly had an idea. If Raito was that much fun when he was mortal, how much _more_ fun would he be if he had a DeathNote and was invincible?

XoXoX

"I've got to get OUT OF HERE!" screeched Raito. The four years of Oujou Bun'ya he'd experienced had been hell. Unlike the true hell, there was momentary ceasing of the torment he was given. Those temporary lapses of torture disallowed him to get used to it. Every time it held back, within a few minutes new waves of pain would wash over him. The voices of the people he'd murdered screamed in his head. The pain of the many deaths he'd decided came to him in all their forms: the feelings of being crushed by a bus, having his heart stop, hanging himself from the ceiling. Every feeling smashed into him without relent until his slip out of agony subsided.

Without warning, a bright light seared out of the darkness. Raito screamed and ducked his head, ready for another onslaught of some new agony, but only a dark figure stepped out of the portal.

OxOxO

He hated Oujou Bun'ya. Having not stepped foot on the Death Realm's plane for centuries, Ryuk had forgotten its strange bleakness, which was somehow _worse_ than the Shinegami realm. When the bright light from his gateway died out, he saw Raito, crouching in terror some distance away. Ryuk laughed out loud.

"Raito! Don't you remember me?" he asked.

"How could I forget you? You ruined my life _and _my afterlife! You and your damn book." He turned away and started to walk away when another surge of pain crippled him.

"So, I see the afterlife is doing you well. How are your victims anyways? Feeling better? Better than you, obviously." He chuckled down at the shaking body of Raito. "So, how about it? Want to get out?"

"Get out? Out of where?" Raito sneered suspiciously. Even in hell he was snobbish.

"Out of here. Away from Oujou Bun'ya. Back to the Real World," he replied, making sure to sound as if he didn't care either way.

"How?" asked Raito, the better-than-you air gone.

"I just have to take you." Ryuk emphasized his point by opening a gateway with Japan showing through. "Just right through there," he continued in a sing-song voice. To add bait, he swung a DeathNote in front of Raito's face. _Come and get it,_ he thought.

XoXoX

Raito reached for the DeathNote. He wanted it so badly. The control, the _power_, that emanated from it called to him.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. Ryuk liked games, so Raito knew there was some trick hidden in here somewhere.

"Nothing. Just walk with me through the entry and you're back in business."

Raito thought carefully. This wasn't a choice to be made lightly. Surely it wasn't _this _easy to come back from the dead. And wouldn't people be suspicious if Yagami Raito suddenly reappeared in the world? Raito voiced his thoughts to Ryuk.

"Oh, that's easy. Dye and cut your hair, live in a different part of Japan, get a little work done. Simple," Ryuk replied. "Thought you were smarter than that, Raito."

Raito hesitated, but he wanted to get out. Badly. "Ok, I'll go."

"Fun. This will be fun." Ryuk handed him the Note and they exited the Oujou Bun'ya. "When we get there, can I have an apple?"


	2. Haunting Apples

DeathNote FanFic

DeathNote FanFic

FYI: Raito is Light in Japanese...It's his true name.

FYI2: OxOxO Ryuk's PoV

FYI3: XoXoX Raito's PoV

Ryuzaki and Raito are back. Will Raito be defeated again?

XoXoX

Raito looked out at the new world. How long had he been dead? The world was back completely from when Kira had reigned. There were shady figures lurking in the shadows of the alleyways. There were people having arguing matches on the sidewalks. A woman walked with her head down and sunglasses too small to hide the bruises on her eyes.

"What happened? All the good I did, all the work I put into this world! It's all gone. It's like I died and the world hit 'reset'!" Raito said. He was so angry. He was fuming!

"Can I have my apple now?" asked Ryuk.

Raito froze. He turned and glared at Ryuk so harshly the Death God shivered. "I worked so hard and these people took it all for granted the moment I was gone. This won't go unpunished. Kira's wrath will come back tenfold. Destroy the evil in this world. And this time, Near doesn't have Mello to save him. I'll be completely free."

"About that. There's one little detail I didn't mention. I'm bringing Ryuzaki back, too. That was by far the most entertaining of your battles. And I'm giving him a DeathNote. So, it'll pretty much be an all out war. You and Ryuzaki won't be susceptible to the DeathNotes, because you both have already died from one." Ryuk laughed as Raito's face reddened with anger. "You didn't think I was going to hand you the human world, did you? That would be no fun for me."

Raito's face lost all color. His nemesis would be back. _And he'll know it's me doing this. If he's back, he'll know it's possible to come back from the dead. _"Wait. It doesn't matter. I can't be killed!" he exclaimed. A smile of triumph washed over his face. "All I have to do is find and capture Ryuzaki and lock him up!"

"Not what I said. You are immune to DeathNotes, not Death. Anyone could walk up right now, and snap your neck, and you'd die. That doesn't change. Your only invulnerable to Notes because your names are in them. They wouldn't recognize you again." Ryuk did his favorite upside-down, twisted-neck pose on a lamppost and laughed. "Where would the fun be in letting you be invincible?" Ryuk cackled loud enough that Raito thought _some _human must be able to hear. But, like normal, they couldn't.

"When are you bringing him back?" Raito asked.

"Soon. I thought I'd let you get a handle on the situation first," Ryuk laughed.

"Why ar you laughing?"

"I'm not telling you when Ryuzaki's coming back. It'll be a surprise. I know how you _love_ surprises." He fidgeted. "Can I have my apple now?"

"No apple. Especially now that I'm not finding out when Ryuzaki comes back!" Raito was already planning.

"Who needs you? I'll get my own apple." Ryuk jumped off his pole and walked down the street. Raito followed him. When he got to a grocery store, Ryuk went inside. He walked/glided/flew to an apple stand and picked up an apple.

The grocer flipped.

His eyes flew open at the sight of the apple floating in mid air. He backed slowly away and grabbed for a broom behind him, got hold of it, and swung it full-fledged at the apple. It soared out of Ryuk's hand and landed in a gutter, in which it floated down a storm drain.

Raito laughed and walked up to the grocer. "I'd like to buy two apples, please," Raito said.

"Take 'em. I've just decided to quit shopkeep life…" The man stumbled to the back of the store.

"Here you are, Ryuk." Raito handed the apples to Ryuk, who swallowed one of them whole. He shuddered and ate the second one slowly.

"Oh, how I've missed you, my lovelies," he crooned. Raito, sufficiently creeped out, walked back up the street.


End file.
